Broken Angel Pt 1
by elven-leftover
Summary: First part of four (sorry everyone, I can't figure out how to do chapters, this'll have to do). Teonvan is headed home to Gondor when something unexpected happens...
1. Part 1

Teonvan looked over the flowing, green fields below him. His skin was dark and rough from the elements, but his eyes were gentle and look like warm desert sand. The armor he wore on his breast bore the tree. This man, Teonvan, was a warrior of Gondor.  
  
"Men, we head out," a general's voice commanded. Teonvan whipped his head around as if being waken from a dream. The wind swept his rich, brown hair over his face. He pulled it back, grabbed his shield, and got into line.  
"Daydreaming again?" his friend Hador said with a grin. Teonvan had known him wince he was a care-free boy. They were always together, an inseperatable bond held them together, one like that of brotherhood. "Soon we will be home, my friend. Back where we belong. Back in the glory of Gondor," Teonvan replied.  
  
The army marched all day, along the edges of Fangorn until they reached the southern ends of the Misty Mountains. They were headed back to Gondor, to aide the White City against Sauron's evil troops. Camp was set for the night in the hills of Rohan. A cliff lingered nearby, the foot of the mountains not fifty yards from where they were. The men went to their tents early, for the days ahead would be full of walking long leagues each day.  
Teonvan crawled into his small, canvas tent and rested his head on his cloak which he had bunched into a make-do pillow. There was a small hole in the top of his tent and the moonlight flooded in through it. Teonvan glanced over at his armor which shown brightly, the tree of Gondor proudly glowed in the light. Teonvan turned away from it and fell asleep thinking of home.  
  
In the middle of the night, Teonvan woke with a start. Something felt odd, not quite right. He got out of the tent and looked around, though everything seemed normal. Teonvan turned around to get back in his tent for a few more hours' rest when he saw it. An army of Uruk-Hi bearing the white hand of Sarumon stood along the foot of the mountains. There were at least three hundred of them, more than twice as many as the Gondorian warriors. For a moment Teonvan froze, the sight before him made him stop in his tracks. Then he yelled, "Wake, warriors! The time of battle is here!" Men looked out of their tents, and as they saw the Uruk-Hi drawing nearer, they grabbed their swords and shields, ready to fight. Teonvan pulled the sword of his father out of its sheath and grabbed his shield too. His heart was racing, his mind was numb. The Uruk-Hi drew nearer and nearer. Teonvan's mind went blank. He faintly heard someone's cry of "Charge!" and ran to face the army of monsters in front of him.  
The sound of metal clashing was everywhere. Teonvan's sword met another, and the figure holding it growled fiercely. Teonvan tried to strike the Uruk's leg, but the Uruk's sword was faster. As Teonvan went to strike for the creature's chest, it struck out and sliced a wound in Teonvan's side. Soon his tunic was a rich, dark red. With all his strength he thrusted his word at the Uruk-Hi's neck and it's gruesome, grinning head fell to the ground.  
  
Over the din of the fight Teonvan heard a cry of help form behind him. He turned quickly and saw Hador lying close to the cliff. His arm was lying not far from where the rest of his body lay. Teonvan sprinted over to help his wounded friend.  
"Hador, we must get you away from here, away from this danger!" Teonvan said as he ripped the sleeve off the amputated arm and tried to stop the blood from streaming out of Hador's shoulder. Suddenly, a sword came crashing down through Hador's chest. His eyes were lifeless, yet filled with pain. Teonvan glanced upward and saw an Uruk-Hi pull its sword from his friend's chest. Teonvan stood up, ready to battle. The Uruk waved its sword violently around, not aiming for any particular part of Teonvan, just hoping to hit him. Teonvan backed away, his sword drawn, but not sure what to do with it against the insane beast. As he stepped back, he went over the cliff, for he had forgotten it was there. Teonvan fell through the air, his mind pulsing with thoughts of his childhood, of his home in the White City. Then he hit the ground, and everything went dark. 


	2. Part 2

Teonvan felt a soft hand touch his forehead. Sunlight warmed his cheeks. Memories of the previous night began to flood into his head. Hador's lifeless eyes haunted his thoughts and warm tears started to build up behind Teonvan's own eyes. His friend, nay, his brother, was now with the Valor. Hador would never see the tower of the White City again. I lifetime of friendship was lost to the blade in an instant. Teonvan slowly opened his weary eyes. What met his sight made his breath go short. A beautiful woman was kneeled down next to him. Her golden brown hair was gently draped behind her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing at first glance, but they were truly gorgeous. Their deep, green color matched that of the mallaron trees in Lothlorien. There was a warmth, a welcomness to them, yet somehow sadness seemed to lurk not far beneath their surface. The maiden's soft, pale skin was as fair as a morning's sun. Her dress was simple, only a deep red cloth in a peasant's style, but on this fair maiden, it was the most exquisite gown Teonvan had laid eyes on. "'M Lord, you're awake," her calming voice filled Teonvan's ears. "Yes, fair lady," Teonvan said as he tried to sit himself up, realizing the sharp pain in both his head and arm. "You are badly wounded, sir. I must get you back to my village, Dyryn." The woman moved to her feet and swiftly moved behind her to prepare her bay- colored horse. "Pardon me, m' lady, but may I ask your name?" The maiden turned back to Teonvan and stared into his eyes. "I am Eteridth Elros, daughter of Emerin. And may I ask you, kind sir, what a Gondorian warrior is doing in Rohan?" Her eyes hinted at the beaten armor Teonvan wore. "Our lands are not at peace with each other." "I am Teonvan Voronwë. My unit and I were heading to Minas Tirith to aid them in the battle against Mordor. We were attacked by an army of Uruk-Hi last night. I fell from the cliff above after failing to save my friend's life," Teonvan looked away, his grief came over him once again. Eteridith moved from where she stood and silently walked to Teonvan and crouched next to him. She laid her arm around his neck and whispered, "We are in dark times. Sauron knows no love, nor does her know grief. Your friend is at peace, away from our petty wars. His mind is at rest, let your also be." Teonvan looked up into Eteridith's eyes with his own tearful ones. For a moment their gazes held, but Eteridith then glanced away and abruptly stood and said, "Shall we move on?" She took Teonvan's good arm and helped him to his feet. Together, they both got Teonvan onto her steed and then Eteridith got into the saddle. "You may want to hold on, our lands are rocky and you would not want to fall and injure yourself further," Eteridith said. She suddenly felt Teonvan's hands on her waist and her spine tingled with goose bumps. This feeling was new to her and her cheeks turned red. She was glad Teonvan couldn't see her face as they rode across the rolling hills of Rohan together toward Dyryn. Teonvan woke in a small room. The walls were decorated with tapestries of rohirrium designs. Across the floor lay the fur skin of a beast, identical to that one which was laid over Teonvan for a blanket. The window next to the bed looked out onto, what Teonvan figured must be, the village of Dyryn. The street was slanted, for the village lay at the foot of a mountain. Peasants pushed carts of hay and other goods to be sold up and down the dirt street. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Eteridith walked in. "Good morning, m' lady," Teonvan said with a smile. "Good day, Teonvan," Eteridith replied as she walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. She started to unwrap the bandages from the night before on his arm as she asked, "How are you feeling? Are your wounds not as painful this morning?" "They are healing. Eteridith, because of you, I will not die alone on that plain." Teonvan took his hand and held Eteridith's chin up so he could see her eyes. "I owe you my life. You are like my angel, my broken angel sent to save me." "It was nothing, sir," Eteridith said as she pulled Teonvan's hand away from her chin and turned her head the other way. "I was merely on a morning ride and saw you. It was chance that I saw you, chance that has saved your life." "Then was it chance that has brought us together?" Eteridith turned quickly back to Teonvan and looked strangely at him. "How can you say that? What do you mean?" "Do not tell me that you do not think the same, Eteridith. We have just met, yes, but do you not feel it? Eteridith..." Teonvan's voice trailed off. He took his hand from under Eteridith's and put it back to her face. He then moved toward her and kissed her. Eteridith did not move away, nay, she held Teonvan also. Teonvan slowly moved his lips from hers and opened his eyes again. He saw the small smile spread onto Eteridith's face. "I will not lie to you. I do feel it. I've felt it since I saw you laying there. Oh Teonvan, I'm at a lost for words..." Eteridith mumbled out, but Teonvan put his hand gently over her lips. "Love is a mysterious thing. But true love cannot be hidden where it truly lies. Just to know you feel the same is enough for me now." "Will you stay here?" "Yes, for a time. The only thing that worries me is that our lands are not...agreed with each other right now. What would happen if people knew? My people would not approve of this," Teonvan said straightly to Eteridith. "For now we have each other," She said as she took his hands in hers, "Just take that for now." 


	3. Part 3

The sun flooded into the stone-walled room. It creped onto Teonvan's face and warmed his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to where Eteridith lay next to him. Her golden brown hair was curled around her face. Teonvan gently lifted his hand and brushed her hair onto the pillow and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. A smile began to grow on her face as she opened her sparkling eyes and said, "Good morning." Teonvan smiled back at her and then got our of the bed and wrapped a nearby blanket around his waist. He had been in Rohan for a few months now and his love for Eteridith had grown more and more everyday. He felt happy in a way he never in his life before had, but he was beginning to long for the sight of the White Tower in Gondor, no matter how much he loved Eteridith. "What troubles you?" Eteridith asked as she got up from the bed and put a sheet over her and moved to Teonvan who was now standing near the back window which overlooked the valley below the town. He looked over at her with his beautiful brown eyes and whispered, "Nothing," as he kissed her forehead. "It's only...Gondor. Gondor is where I belong, it's my home. And if anyone ever really knew where I was from, I would be hated for all that I am." "Others may hate you, but here I am, loving you when people around me all tell me to loathe you. Not everyone in our world is evil, Teonvan," Eteridith tried to re-assure him. Teonvan turned to face Eteridith and held her close to him. "I love you more than anything, you saved me from the cold hand of death and every day I thank Illúvatar for it. But I must return to Gondor, even if just for a time. I still serve as a warrior to them, and although I would much rather forget about this war, it is still there. I will go today," Teonvan said as he let go of the maiden and started to rummage and find his clothing and armor. For a moment Eteridith just looked at him with her deep, green eyes longingly. Then, as if waking from a dream, she walked toward him and helped him get his gear together. "If this is truly what you believe is right, then you must go. But will you ever come back to me?" At this Teonvan stopped packing and grabbed Eteridith's shoulders. "Don't even think that thought. Of course I will return to you. Life without you is like life without air to me. I can't breathe without you, my broken angel." Eteridith started to silently cry, she could not remember how she lived without Teonvan before. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder for a time, comforted one last time for a long time. "I will meet you where we first met in three months," Teonvan yelled as he rode off in his shimmering armor to his homeland. Eteridith just nodded as she watched all she had ever loved ride away into the east. Teonvan had been riding for hours upon hours when he saw it. In the distance, the White Tower stood tall and proud, and pride swelled in him like never before. He urged his horse on as to reach Minas Tirith as soon as he could. "Teonvan! We thought you were dead with Hador! Oh Teonvan!" A woman ran toward Teonvan as he dismounted, a woman who Teonvan had known since she was a girl. Galelon, this woman of Gondor, had hair black as the night and her skin was tanned from work in the fields. Teonvan had spent his young days with Hador and her, running, care-free. Now the days had turned a darker shade, yet a smile still returned to his face as her greeted her with a friendly embrace. "Where have you been? I have spent many a night worrying over you!" Galelon said as she looked curiously into Teonvan's eyes. "You're changed, I don't know quite how, but you are." "I have been in Rohan, Galelon. An angel sent from the Valor saved me from death on the fields. Her name is Eteridith." Teonvan's eyes grew sad and longed for Eteridith, he had no idea how much he truly would miss her. "In love with the enemy, are we?" She said quite sternly. Teonvan was surprised. Why was Galelon being so bitter over it? "Perhaps..." Teonvan said skeptically. "Why do you ask?" Galelon's eyes grew brighter and he face became softer. "My father has arranged a marriage for me." "Congratulations, my friend! To whom?" Galelon looked straight into his eyes as she said, "You. Your father agrees that it would be the best for both of us." Teonvan didn't know what to say. His heart belonged to Eteridith. He could not marry someone who he loved as a sister all his life, not now. That night, Teonvan could not sleep. All the events of the day kept running through his head. He did not know who to love. Many times he thought to run back to Rohan and live with Eteridith secretly. All he wanted was to hold her close to him again and feel her breath on his neck. But he could not shame his family. He could not shame his land. Although he did not love Galelon as he should, he knew in his heart that he had to marry her. No one would understand him, a warrior of Gondor, marrying some Rohirrium maiden. It broke his heart, but he knew what he had to do. A tear ran down his face as he thought of Eteridith, and he then drifted to sleep. 


	4. Part 4

Teonvan looked out over the land beyond him as his feet dangled from the cliff he sat on over the field below. The setting sun was slowly creeping below the hills in the west. The sky faded from red, to orange, and then went to the deep blue of the depths of the sea. Teonvan leaned back into the soft grass and looked at the stars. He could see Eärendil shining brightly down at him. The night breeze blew gently through his shoulder length hair. "I thought I'd find you here," a kind and familiar voice said from behind him. Teonvan sat up and looked behind him to see a beautiful woman. Her long, flowing hair whipped around her body while her peasant-like dress rippled like waves in the breeze. She looked down at him with eyes as green as the fields beyond them. "Eteridith," Teonvan's voice whispered as the maiden sat next to him. He reached out his weathered hand and ran the back of it down her cheek. She closed her eyes and held his hand there, the warmth making her smile. She was content just sitting with him in Ilúvatar's creation. Her eyes opened and looked into Teonvan's, but the same happiness was not in his. "What troubles you? What do you fear? Our love will survive through these times and live on until the earth crashes around us," She believed. "Eteridith, we come from different lands, lands which are not at peace with each other. If anyone knew our love, they would not approve," Teonvan said as Eteridith put her finger over his mouth. "We have now, and right now we have each other." Teonvan looked into this maiden's eyes, for a moment, they were both lost far within the depths of each other's irises. For a moment all they knew was each other and time itself didn't matter. Then Teonvan moved closer to Eteridith, he leaned in and held her face in his hands. His lips softly caressed hers. Her skin felt soft as air against his rugged, worn hands. She held him too, never wanting to let him go. Her tongue tasted his, and it was so sweet that she wanted more. Teonvan sensed this and pulled her closer, so close that the two bodies seemed as one. They sat among the hills for quite a while, trapped in their love. After a time Teonvan lay in the grass once more and Eteridith lie on his chest in his arms and fell asleep with the breeze softly humming through the grasses. The morning light shone down onto the two as the sun arose. Teonvan awoke knowing he had to do what he most feared and protect Eteridith from the truth no longer. "Eteridith," his voice rang softly in Eteridith's ears. She sat up, as did he. He kissed her tender lips, knowing it would be the last time. "Eteridith, there is something I must tell you," his voice was cold; it wasn't inviting or friendly how it once was. "We can no longer be. There is another, Galelon, in the white city, in my home. I will not keep you hoping in something fake. It would be like killing a blooming rose." He looked into her eyes once more and then left the broken angel in the dew covered grass as the sun started a new, yet bitter day. 


End file.
